A Demon's Promise
by scarleteyes21
Summary: Gambit,Angel, and Spike are sent on a mission to destroy someone proven to be a threat to mankind. Think they can make it?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I know: typing up three fanfictions at the same time? But I really wanted to write this one and I am almost finished with battle of the bands. So read it and tell me it yah like it or hate it. **

"I really don't want to go. They're being unfair!"

"Yeah, I know. But Swift, we _have_ no choice, it's the only way."

Swift looked at the girl talking to her; the girl ran her hand through her dark brown hair while walking back and forth.

"But Bliss they cant do this! We finished our debt to them, they-"

Bliss put her both her hands on the younger girl shoulders.

"They are the High Council and they have the right to-"

Swift let out an angry groan; Bliss ignored her and continued to speak.

"They have the right to decide if our debt to them is finished or not."

Swift was about to retort when a male voice cut her off.

"They are ready to see you." He said to them. Both of the girls looked at each other.

"Ready?" Bliss asked.

"No."

They walked into a very large room lit by torches floating around. The room had three tiers where the council would sit and judge.

"I hate this." Swift whispered, she eyed the council each had a look of either smugness or pure gratification. 'Just because we're hybrids doesn't mean they get to treat us like we're lower than dirt!' she thought to herself.

The leader of the council stood up, Hades, his white hair shined against his black robes. Swift hated him, and most of all his eyes: clear and transparent as glass, the man was mutant. His power: he could tap into people emotions and twist it if he wanted to just by focusing his eyes on you.

"Ah, Swift. Bliss" He nodded at each of the girls and then took a seat. "Glad that you can join us.

"We didn't have much of a choice." Swift sneered; Bliss elbowed her in the gut.

"What I think she is trying to say is, what do you need of us? I thought our debt to you was paid?" she asked them.

Much of the council members laughed.

"My dear girls. Now you couldn't have thought the last task given to you was the last one? It was way to easy" one of women on council asked her eyes glowing.

'If you think almost killing our "destinies" is easy you got another thing coming!'

Even though Swift only thought this some of the psychics on the council heard her. One of them, a man with short red hair, Skull, put of his hand.

Swift let of a blood curling scream as she put her hands to her head. Bliss got down next to her.

Skull put his hand down, the screaming subsided to heavy breathes. "Next time think quietly before you project any of your thoughts you filthy little hybrid." His lips curled in a twisted smile.

"What do you want from us?!" Bliss asked, she was losing her patience.

"We have one last assignment for you girls to work on."

"Which is?"

"You have to guild three "destined" to destroy someone who we presume to be a threat to us and our future."

"Sounds easy enough." Swift commented, she held her head in her hand. The jerk sent her through one hell of a spell.

"Unlike the others you two had to help fight this one is the one who could destroy the future. If you do this then your debt to us will be cleared."

"Just like that?" Bliss asked cautiously.

"Just like that." He snapped his fingers to prove his point.

"We'll do it."

"Perfect." A large leather covered book appeared before them. The book opened to a certain page.

"Here are your "destined."" A tanned man with a Mohawk said his lips pulling into a smirk.

Both girls eyes opened wide, "You can't choose them!" Swift shouted in outrage "They're our friends and they have already been "destined" before."

"You seem to think as if you have any options."

Bliss stood up from the ground, as so did Swift still a little light headed.

"You can't do this" She warned them. She felt someone pull her arm.

"Let's just go, Swift."

Bliss led the way.

"Hold on now my dear hybrids." They turned back Hades, who stood up again. "We, the council, seem to think that the two of you are a little too rebellious when you are together."

"And?"

"And we thought that both of you shouldn't go."  
"What?!"

"You can't do that! We've been working together forever, this was not in our contract." The girls argued.

"Yes," said Hades sitting down "But it is now. Only Swift will go. Bliss you are to stay here."

"But she can't-"

A woman with a face almost white as snow put up her hand to stop the girls from arguing, "We have already decided, so do not waste your breath."

Skull lifted his hand, and before Bliss could blink she was surrounded by purple electricity. She felt her powers slipping away from her; she collapsed onto the hard cement floor.

"Bliss!" Swift knelt down to the older girl as the electricity started to subside.

"I am alright."

The woman spoke up again, "Bliss is here by drained, as to make sure she is not to help in anyway possible."

"You have two minutes to say good bye." Another man added. "Don't screw this up _Swift." _

Swift carried out the older girl outside and laid her down on the cold floor.

"Those dirty nasty bloody-"

"Swift"

"What?" She looked at Bliss, her steel colored eyes looked tired and drained.

"Don't worry about me, alright? I'll be fine, just please I am begging you: don't screw this up. Okay?"

"Yeah but-?"

"Don't worry about me, those dick heads in there can't do anything to harm me. It's in our contract"

"I don't think they care much about contracts right about now."

"Swift, _please._ No more arguing. Just go."

Swift nodded her head.

"Alright."

She got up and held up her hands. A purple and black portal opened up.

She turned back to Bliss.

"I'll get this over with as soon as possible. Promise." She turned back and walked through the portal; it swallowed her up whole and disappeared.

Bliss looked at where the portal was and whispered:

"Good luck sis."

**Okay so there is another character. But the x-men do make their appearance in the next chapter so keep on reading. Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the idea of Swift and Bliss and the council members. **


	2. Chapter 2

"So Sugah, we got anah plans fah tonaght?"

Remy looked up to find Rogue face looking down on him as he sat on the couch.

"Oui, mais it's a surprise _amour_" he stretched his arms up to pull her down, but not too close as to not touch her skin.

"Mm Swamprat…that's not fair." Remy guided her over to him and pulled her down to his lap.

"Yeah, well _chere _if Ah told yah it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

Rogue buried her face closely to his neck, breathing in his scent, and kissed his hair. Remy could feel a shiver going down his back, he shook his head "Non chere, ain't goin get da answer like dat."

She crept her gloved hand inside his shirt; he could feel her fingers sliding lower and lower till…

"Eww like gross! Can't you two find like a room or something?" Kitty, along with a few other x-men walked into the room.

Rogue pulled away from Remy, who was pissed that they had to ruin their fun. He put on a tight smile.

"Desole, Chaton. Thought yall were leaving." He looked over at Rogue who held a tight smile too. "Comme maintenant." (Like now!) He told them.

"We were. But we wanted to know if you guys could come." Bobby asked them, he was trying not to laugh. He was failing miserably.

"Da Rogue and Je (I) –" Rogue cut him off

"Would love tah come." She stood up and joined them.

"Alright! Let's go then."

Remy stood up and grabbed Rogue hand "But chere we were having so much fun. Ici" (Here).

"Well Swamprat," she tapped her chin thinking "If yah tell me where we're going tonaght ah'll reconsider."

"Aucune voie, non."(No, way nope.)

She groaned.

"We're goin then"

"So be it, Ah'll go get my coat." He kissed the top of her head and ran up.

"Hurry up Sparky!" He could hear Jubilee shouting after him.

He had been with the x-men for five months now, and loved every minute of it. Except that Rogue made him stop smoking, and Logan and Scott were always watching him to see if he would hurt Rogue. He and Rogue had been dating for four of the months he had been here. His life here was so much better than it was in New Orleans.

'Actually anything would have been.' He thought silently to himself as he got his coat and went back down stairs.

"A'right, Ah'm readah. Let's go." He opened the door but nobody followed. "Yall heard me?"

Everyone was standing still, he looked at the young x-men they were solid. Some of them had their mouths open.

"What the baiser?" (Fuck) he turned to see the Professor walking with Logan, both had they're mouths open too. Remy walked up to them and waved his hand in front of their faces.

"What da hell is goin' on 'ere?" he yelled.

"Hello Gambit."

He turned to face a girl, her dark brown hair was held high in a ponytail while her bangs covered her light lavender eyes lightly, she was sitting on the table in the foyer. She cocked her head slightly to the side taking the sight of him in

"Long time no see." She told him.

He seethed, "Bonjour _Swift_"

The last time he saw her was two years ago when he wanted out the guild and out of marring Bella. That was her promise to him, she would get him out, but he had to do her a little favor. The _little_ _favor_ almost killed him.

"What do yah want?" he asked her "And take dis bull merde spell of everyone. NOW!"

"Afraid I can't do that now." She replied calmly, she had expected he would be angry with her.

"Pourquoi bon Dieu non?" (Why the hell not?)

"You've been chosen agai-"

"Non! Je was already chosen. Remembah? Ah killed the big bad chienne (bitch) of a woman who wanted to enslave everyone, y'got moi out of marrin bella and da hell outa da Guild." He was boiling over with rage.

"Look, I don't like this either. But you and I have no choice-"

"Reallah? Ah seen what yah cap-"

"Gambit they have my sister."

"Dey what?"

"They're not letting her go until the assignment is done." She said in a morose voice.

His face fell. "Dey got Bliss?"

She nodded her head yes.

"They stripped her powers; they said after the last assignment that we were done. But they tricked us. And now if you don't do anything, there is a good chance I am not going to see my sister ever again."

Remy lowered his head, he knew of Bliss and Swift dilemma: they had to serve the High Council in their world. They were treated with no respect because unlike everyone else in their world, they were hybrids: part vampire, mutant, and witch. Everyone had a family in their world except them, they didn't have anyone else just each other.

He looked up to see Swift with her knees to her chest.

Those bastards had to separate her from the one person who could make her feel better. He wanted to help, but…

"I would make it worth your wild, of course." Her voice broke Gambit from his thoughts.

"What y'mean?" he asked her suspiciously.

She got off the table and walked around the frozen group of x-men. She stopped next to Rogue.

"You got a cute girlfriend." She told him.

"Merci." Where was she going on with this?

"It must suck though. You not being able to touch her. Her powers drain anyone who touches her skin, Right?"

Gambit nodded his head

"What has it been four, five months that you've been a couple?"

He just nodded his head again and eyed her. How the hell did she knew that? He wished Bliss was here instead; at least she was more reasonable.

"That is a long time for you." She looked at him "Don't you think?"

"Swift ah warnin ya-"

"You help me defeat this psycho or whoever is making the council sweat, and I'll let you have the power to touch Rogue." She finished.

He didn't falter. "Yah can do dat?"

"Yes."

Gambit liked Bliss, all he had to do was defeat a quack and he could be able to touch Rogue?

He sighed. "Alraght. Ah'll do it."

Swift let out a small squeal and ran up and hugged him.

He looked down on her. "S'just kill da baddie and get out, Hein?"

She let go of him and smoothed down her clothes.

"Well, not that simple. You are assigned with two other people."

'Sort of speak' she thought to herself.

"Qui?"

"Two guys. Spike and Angel"

They way she said it, and the way her face looked was telling it wasn't two of the guys on the X-homme team.

"And dey are?"

"Really good friends of mine, they've been destined before too."

Swift looked up.

"They should be here soon."

Between them a black portal opened up and two men walked out.

The first one: a bit shorted than him, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black leather jacket.

The second one: slightly shorter than the first. With bleached blond hair and a long worn out leather duster.

"Gambit meet your teammates. Spike" she pointed to the one with blond her. "And Angel" she pointed over to the brunette.

"Angle. Spike, meet Gambit." She backed up abit.

One look and Gambit had a feeling they were not mutant, nor humans. He couldn't tap into their emotion. He also had a feeling he wouldn't get along with them.

"So," said Spike as he eyed Gambit "this the wanker we working with?"

Yep, he wasn't going to like them.

**So can I get any reviews? Tell me if yah liked it, or not. Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Bliss and Swift and the Council members. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well… I own nothing. **

"Who da hell r'dey?" Gambit growled. He didn't like these guys, the air around them screamed 'dangerous'.

"Friends of mine…sorta." Said Swift eyeing the three men body language towards each other.

"Come on bit, we really have to work with him?" Spike smirked. He eyed Gambit, cocking his head a bit "Looks like pretty boy here never fought a day in his life."

Gambit scoffed, "Don't know if Ah should take o'ffence to dat from y'two." he replied smugly, his arms crossed on his chest looking at the matching onyx rings the two had on. (1)

Spike seemed to catch where Gambit was looking and got what he was implying. "You nasty little-"he advanced, but Swift intervened.

She was resolute, with her hands on her hips, she answered Spike question with impatience "Yes, you do. If you want what you wished for"

"So… what's wid da matchin' rings, if yall are not t'gether?" he asked amused.

Spike cracked his neck, and started to take of the ring.

"I'll show you."

"Spike." Angel gave him a warning look, telling him to back off.

"Well as long as you don't slow us down, I'm fine with it." Angel told Gambit.

"Merci." He deadpanned.

Spike just rolled his eyes, "Fine we'll work with the bloody git."

"Thank you. Angel, Spike I got a few things to go over with you two."

Spike let out a groan, "Oh for the love- we've been through all of that, bit. No more tattoos (2), so you have nothing to worry about."

"Something tells me that's not what Swift here wanted to talk about." Angel retorted, his eyes glowing.

"Will you excuse us?" Swift asked Gambit as she took hold of Spike and Angels arm and led them down the hall a few feet away.

Gambit watched as Swift pulled out a gold chain with a small medallion (3) attached to it and give it to Spike, who face broke into a wide grin. He hated that guy. He watched as she gave Angel silver chain with something that looked liked pentacle (4). What was up with the jewelry? He continued to watch as Swift gave what looked like a warning of some sort to Angel and Spike (who had a pissed off look).

"Alright," Swift began when they came back to Gambit "here's the first part of your mission." She pulled out something the size of her palm, it was thin, resembling a PDA.

"Your first mission is to find these rings." She pressed a button on the side and a hologram of three rings showed. She pressed the button again displaying the first ring only.

It was gold and wrapped up in what looked like gold coiled spike. Not really your typical ring.

"This is the ring of thorns, it's the first ring you will have to get." She pressed another button, shutting off the hologram, and putting the PDA away. "With this ring and the other two, you will be able to unlock the door to the red world."

"Why can't you do this?" asked Angel "You can port to different dimensions."

"Yeah, and those damn tattoos could very well help." Added Spike.

Gambit watched as Swift let out a low sigh. "I could, if the council wouldn't block my powers, they would never let me." She looked up at the two vamps "And as for the tattoos, they wouldn't help. The only way to get to red world is with those keys."

"What tattoos?" asked Gambit.

Before Spike could respond Angel elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Bloody hell."

"Shall we get going?" Angel looked at Swift.

She opened the portal. "The first world you three are going to is called earth-121. Be careful, and don't use your powers until you're confident that it's okay to use them." She told them as they stood ready in front of the portal.

"If you guys need any help-"

"Yeah, yeah. We know how to reach you bit." Spike walked into the portal.

"Dat fucker is goin down." Gambit stated as he walked into the portal.

Angel stood watching, he turned to Swift "This is not going to be easy, is it?"

She shook her head.

"Thought so." He walked into the portal, and with Swift following close behind him. The portal disappeared behind her.

-----Earth 121----

"Oomph." Spike stood up and turned to see Gambit and Angel already up. "She likes us? Think she would have given us an easier landing" he told him.

_I heard that_

"Sorry." He shrugged his shoulders as the two gave him a dirty look.

The three took in their surrounding; they stood in a deserted looking building.

"Where da hell are we?"

_Don't know, might have to look around _

Angel found a locked door, and kicked it.

It opened.

"Guys." He called out to them.

The two joined them.

"Bloody hell." "Dieu"

Angel took a deep breath, "Well we got our work cut out for us."

**Wanna know what they saw? well yah just gonna have to wait till next time. **

**1) The rings help Angel and Spike with stand the sun, got it from an old Angel ep. Dont remember which though. **

**2)has any one read the angel and spike comics? No? in the latest one, that takes place after the angel series finale Angel and Spike have these tattoos that are able to transfer them to other dimensions/worlds. With the help of a key and their blood, of course. **

**3)Remember the series finale of Buffy; the medallion belonged to Spike since he was the champion.**

**4)Something to keep Angelus locked up.**

**So reviews? AH3 out**


End file.
